


Bounty

by gaypoedameron



Category: W.E. (2011)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Squirting, Very minimal angst, healthy and happy relationships, pretty vanilla sex tho, very light D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypoedameron/pseuds/gaypoedameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evgeni loves to please and Wally is still getting used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iocane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/gifts).



> tried my hand at het porn for Io--she popped the W.E. fic cherry on here and I didn't want it to be the only fic up.  
> anyway these two are going to be the death of me they're so stupidly in love.

She’d been having a nightmare, Evgeni thought--cold sweat on her skin and labored breathing. Brushing a few strands of damp hair from her face, he rolled to his side to embrace her. 

“You’re safe, Wally,” he murmured in Russian. Her furrowed brow relaxed after a soft kiss pressed to her forehead, and she clung to his shirt. He pulled the blanket back over them; she’d kicked it off in her sleep. That was what roused her, the added heat and weight of the thick fleece. She blinked away the sleep and tears that had welled up. They clung to her lashes like dew drops and Evgeni cupped her face to brush them away with his thumb. He didn’t know how long they laid like that, but he thought she’d dropped off to sleep again when she spoke. 

“Evgeni?” Her voice was a little rough, choked, even.. He pulled her still closer to him, her face pressed to his chest and his bare arms wrapped around her. 

“Yes, darling?” He kissed the top of her head, not caring that her hair was sticky with sweat. She pushed back from him just enough that she could see his face.

“I want you to kiss me,” she muttered, lips parted a little. He pressed his lips to hers chastely. “Evgeni.” Her eyes were dark with need. 

“Yes, darling?” He wouldn’t make a move until she asked him to. Ever cautious of her boundaries, it was a welcome change from her past relationships. 

“You know what I mean,” the hoarseness in her voice wasn’t from tears, that was clear. “Evgeni, kiss me.” He started slow and languid, lips moving with hers in an easy rhythm. She rolled her hips against his, relishing in the gasp that left his lips. Taking advantage of his open mouth, she licked into his. Rolling onto her back, she pulled Evgeni on top of her, clutching at his shoulders. Her nails were sharp in his skin but he didn’t mind--if anything, it made him kiss her with even more ferocity. He moved from her lips to her jaw, placing wet open mouthed kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. 

Warm hands reached down and pulled up the hem of the white undershirt she was wearing. It was his, thin and worn from use. She shivered under his touch, his fingers tracing up her ribs lightly. He didn’t bother pulling it off, just moved down her body, kissing her stomach before pulling down her panties. She was already wet; he ran a finger through her folds then scooted down the bed to pull them off completely. Lifting her legs over his shoulders, he sucked small bruises on her inner thighs. Her soft moans were growing louder, even before he swept his tongue up the length of her cunt. 

Sucking and kissing her lips, she was practically dripping by the time her thin fingers curled around his head, the soft fuzz of his hair under her palms. Her grip was loose, but he didn’t need any direction before he truly buried his face in her. He licked at her folds, kissing and sucking the lips of her cunt. Rubbing at the hard nub of her clit, he pulled the hood back to expose the sensitive skin. He swirled his tongue around it, then sucked it into his mouth just to hear her cry out his name. God, he loved the way she tasted. She pulled down on his head, pushing his face further into her and he met her with enthusiasm. His grip on her thighs tightened, blunt nails digging into her soft flesh. Evgeni knew what she wanted, peering up at her through dark lashes as he licked inside her cunt. Her hips canted upwards into the hot wetness of his mouth. Desperate for some friction of his own, he ground down into the mattress, matching each roll of her hips. 

She noticed this, and shoved his face--nose and mouth--against her cunt, blocking his airways. Not for long at first, just a few seconds, but each time he came up for air she held him down longer. He was rutting into the mattress by now, face red and slick. He didn’t stop with his tongue though, fucking her as deep as he could with it. One hand left her thigh, running along her ribs with a firm grip before finding her hand and lacing their fingers together. He’d been down a long time without breathing, 

“Oh, fuck, fuck, Evgeni, I,” He pulled off with an obscenely wet pop and she shuddered as she came, squirting on his face. Blinking in surprise, he sat up. His face was dripping, hers was bright red, “Shit, shit, Evgeni, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to--”

Stripping off his tee shirt, he wiped his face with it and crawled back up the bed to lay next to her. “Hey, hey, Wally, look at me,” he said gently. She looked ready to cry. “It’s okay, darling, it’s okay.” Just as when she’d first woken up, he cupped her cheek and caught a tear on his thumb. 

“God, I’m sorry that happened,” she gave a forced laugh, and still wouldn’t look at him. Instead, she curled up against him and buried her face in his chest. 

“No, no, it was… hot.” If anything, he was the embarrassed one now. He always enjoyed going down on her, but that had never happened before and even he was surprised just how much he’d liked it. If he hadn’t pulled up after she’d squirted, he probably would’ve come on the sheets a few moments later. “Why, uh, why did it upset you?” She was silent for a little, just pressing impossibly closer to the heat of his body. 

Voice barely above a whisper, she answered, “William. It happened with him once and he, he thought it was disgusting.” 

“Oh, Wally,” he rubbed her arm, trying to ease the shivers that had come now that her sweat was drying. He pulled the blanket back up over her. “I’d never think that about you, I hope you know that.”

She sighed heavily, trying to cover him with the fleece as well. “I know.” She seemed a lot calmer than just a few minutes ago; he hoped he’d put her at ease at least a little. Rolling over, she turned her back to him. A strong hand rested on her slim waist.

“I love you, Wally,” he murmured in Russian, nuzzling the back of her neck and pressing closed mouth kisses to her soft skin. He tried to keep from pressing up against her ass--he was still hard and he didn't want her to feel guilty that he hadn't gotten off. 

“I love you too.” She pulled his arm around her tightly, breathing evening out as she dropped off to sleep. Evgeni closed his eyes and kissed her neck again before he drifted off himself.


End file.
